


A Contract on Life

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: У него было три дня на то, чтобы убрать Молли Хупер.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438





	A Contract on Life

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/8264703)

У него было три дня на то, чтобы убрать Молли Хупер.

Моран слышал о ней достаточно часто и был даже слегка удивлён тому, что смертельный приговор был вынесен столь значимой фигуре. Ну, как оказалось, не то чтобы _значимой_. Будет точнее: много попадавшей в поле зрения.

Она была изумительно лёгкой целью. Это даже вызывало досаду: неужто для такой плёвой работёнки не нашлось другого человека? Себастьян привык иметь дело с заказами посерьёзнее, чем убрать бывшую подружку босса, пусть это и было всего лишь частью игры.

На свою голову, Моран был чересчур зациклен на чистой работе. И ещё более того — на тонком профессионализме.

Иными словами, просто спустить курок винтовки ему показалось мало. Слишком это было просто. Ему платили не за такое.

Так снайпер думал, рассматривая в прицел миловидное личико мышки Хупер и гадая, как же именно её угораздило перебежать дорогу Джеймсу Мориарти.

* * *

У него оставались ещё сутки на выполнение своей задачи, и потому, постепенно втираясь в доверие к наивной Молли, он упорно отказывался видеть повод торопиться.

Не в его стиле было входить в контакт с объектом, но… Это задание и так слишком сильно отличалось от остальных. Неординарный подход, пожалуй, и требовался.

— Я тут неподалёку работаю, — гладко лгал он, небрежно прислоняясь плечом к кофе-автомату, в котором готовился её напиток. — Адвокат, своя контора. Ты из Бартса?

Он знал о ней более чем необходимо и всё равно спрашивал. Молли Хупер не подходила под типаж людей, которых ему чаще всего приходилось убирать.

Пусть Моран был не из тех, кто задаёт вопросы, в этот раз ему стало любопытно. Кроме того, он бы с куда большей охотой затащил девчонку в постель, нежели обеспечил ей путешествие на тот свет.

Оставались сутки, и Себастьян вновь позволил ей уйти, даже зачем-то попросив напоследок её номер.

* * *

_«Что-то ты долго»,_ — пришло спустя час смс, и Моран подумал пару секунд, прежде чем ответить.

_«Зачем тебе понадобилось её убрать?»_

_«Не время для вопросов. Тик-так, Моран, тик-так»._

_«И всё же?»_

Ответ не приходил так долго, что Себастьян отправил вдогонку ещё одно сообщение. Вопрос. Смелую догадку.

_«Она тебя бросила, босс?»_

_«Займись делом»._

_«Ясно. Она тебя бросила»._

* * *

Чувствуя, как оттягивал внутренний карман куртки пистолет, Моран изредка поглядывал на часы, висевшие за спиной Молли.

_Полчаса._

Он не знал, зачем тянул время. Впрочем, он понимал, что убивать безвредную Молли Хупер по прихоти капризного криминального гения у него не было никакого желания.

Нет, он не был мягкосердечен.

В его мыслях крутились весьма пошлые картины того, что могло бы случиться позже, после нынешнего _свидания_ (разумеется, Хупер не рассматривала происходящее никак иначе), на которое она принарядилась так мило, что он постоянно напоминал себе про необходимость поддерживать зрительный контакт.

Ах, как и про необходимость поддерживать разговор.

Молли болтала по мелочам, не касаясь особо серьёзных тем, и со своей ролью Моран справлялся на отлично. Было даже забавно слушать её странные шутки и порой такие неловкие фразы.

Всё по-прежнему казалось слишком простым.

Нет, о мягкосердечии не могло быть и речи. Но он был не просто орудием, что беспрекословно выполнит приказ. К счастью, в своём положении он мог позволить себе некоторые вольности.

К примеру, ему ничто не мешало негодовать на отсутствие в этом заказе какого-либо смысла, помимо банальной низкой мести за задетую гордость. Какие глупости. Если бы он решал таким образом все обиды своего работодателя, Лондон бы точно потерял немалую долю населения.

Оставалось двадцать минут, когда Моран решил, что если он собрался что-либо предпринять, то настало самое время убираться из людного места. Молли жила всего в квартале от кафе, что приютило их на этот вечер, и потому он вызвался провести её пешком.

В распоряжении Морана оказался удобнейший случай, когда они свернули в переулок, ведущий во двор её дома: свидетелей тут не было и быть не могло.

И когда он замедлил шаг, в любую секунду готовясь потянуться за пазуху, где-то в небе пророкотал гром, а тучи, весь день висевшие над городом, наконец разразились ливнем. Молли взвизгнула и засмеялась, за считанные секунды вымокнув до нитки, и Моран тихо хмыкнул, когда она, ухватив его за руку, потащила его за собой.

— Быстрее, тут совсем рядом, — весело воскликнула она, и Себастьян не стал отставать. Что ж, очевидно, кое-кто собирался впустить его домой… Он криво ухмыльнулся при этой мысли, а внутреннее чутьё подсказало, что до истечения срока у него осталось около десяти минут. Всё ещё достаточно для выполнения задания.

Они уже были у её квартиры на третьем этаже, когда в его кармане настойчиво завибрировал мобильный. Моран глянул на новые сообщения, переступив порог прихожей.

_«У тебя осталось всего каких-то пару минут»._

_«Ну же, давай»._

_«Я тебя уволю, если оставишь её в живых»._

_«Хотя нет. Я совершенно точно тебя прикончу»_.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Молли, заглядывая в его лицо.

— Да, одну секунду, ласточка, — спокойно, не выдавая ни одной лишней эмоции, отозвался он, и она вновь засияла, улыбнулась.

— Я поставлю чайник, — бодро сказала она и скрылась на кухне.

Моран опустил взгляд на мобильный.

_«Ты так нервничаешь,_ — после секунды раздумий напечатал он. — _Невероятно редкий случай встретить девушку, которая тебя бросила и после этого ещё и заставляет тебя нервничать»._

Его губы скривила усмешка, и он рискнул.

_«Пожалуй, мне лучше познакомиться с ней поближе»_.

Он решил дождаться ответа, и тот пришёл всего через пару секунд.

_«Сукин ты сын, Моран»_.

Себастьян тихо хмыкнул. И ещё тише — выдохнул.

_«Я уволен?»_

В этот раз ответ почему-то заставлял себя ждать, и Моран убрал телефон. Сняв куртку, он оставил её на вешалке и прошёл на кухню следом за Молли, больше не чувствуя тяжести оружия в нагрудном кармане.


End file.
